Worst Case Scenario
by Nuity
Summary: "Salut ! J'm'appelle Sora et je suis pauvre. Tu me prêtes du pop-corn ?" / UA, pour Gaynyway.


SENPAI

HEY HEY SENPAI

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

Je suis désolée. Je ne rends pas honneur correctement à la PUISSANCE de ton OTP. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Pour **Gaynyway** , donc. *keur*

Remerciements à la Cutie. Sans elle cet OS n'aurait jamais été fini, ou encore plus nul. Et au peuple du forum de KH, pour les mots et le jeu de société. Je vous aime tous. :D

* * *

Kairi avait décidé de s'en aller.

Bien sûr, dit comme ça, ça faisait très sérieux et important, mais franchement, sa pseudo-fuite n'avait rien à voir avec ça; elle avait juste fait ce que faisaient les jeunes dans les films américains, pris une année sabbatique et était partie dans le vieux combi bleu passé que le garagiste du coin lui avait prêté à contrecœur après une heure passée à le harceler pour qu'il accepte. Cid avait tout d'un campagnard bourru, mais, et la jeune femme en avait bien conscience, il n'était en réalité qu'un gros nounours qui avait, fut un temps, abrité des chatons dans son appartement, les nourrissant avec un biberon et s'en occupant tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'âge adulte. Aussi avait-il suffi de trouver le bon argument et la bonne expression – des yeux de chiot abandonné en l'occurrence – pour qu'il cède, protestant juste pour la forme.

Cela faisant maintenant un mois et demi qu'elle parcourait les routes au hasard, sans vraiment savoir vers où elle se dirigeait; tant que le ciel ne s'effondrait pas sur sa tête, tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Elle avait travaillé assez assidûment et économisé assez longtemps pour ne pas vraiment avoir de problème; la plupart du temps, elle dormait dans son combi avec trois couvertures et mangeait des sandwiches ou de la salade, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sain, mais lui convenait pour le moment.

La petite ville où elle venait d'entrer avait l'air assez sympathique et, en constatant que d'énormes gouttes commençaient à s'éclater sur son pare-brise en même temps qu'un sac en plastique charrié par le vent, elle prit la décision de s'arrêter, se gara et s'engouffra dans le lieu public le plus proche, qui se trouva être un cinéma. Kairi haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait de l'argent à dépenser, et ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un film; de plus, l'odeur artificielle diffusée dans l'entrée la faisait saliver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait assise à la dernière rangée d'une salle plongée dans le noir, les publicités ayant déjà commencé, un gros pot de pop-corn posé sur ses genoux près d'une bouteille de soda et de son portable éteint; deux sièges à côté d'elle, un jeune homme murmurait des commentaires sarcastiques à propos de « La Citadelle », le dernier bar en vogue dont l'image passait sur l'écran géant.

« Salut ! »

Kairi tourna la tête dans la pénombre, elle discerna des yeux qui lui semblaient bleus, et des cheveux arrangés de telle sorte à former une coiffure digne d'un _Final Fantasy_ , ainsi qu'un grand sourire qui, de toute évidence, lui était adressé.

« J'm'appelle Sora et je suis pauvre. Tu me prêtes du pop-corn ? »

« Je te vois mal me le rendre » fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel. On avait fait meilleure réplique, c'était vrai, mais « Sora » ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Je suppose. » Kairi offrit un sourire amusé et tendit son pot. Elle n'avait jamais eu de difficultés avec le fait de partager sa nourriture – contrairement à son frère aîné qui, lui, prenait offense au moindre morceau de pain volé.

« Merci. Tu me sauves la vie ! »

Il avait un air plein de gratitude si franc qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Quelqu'un du rang de devant se retourna pour lui jeter un regard meurtrier, auquel elle répondit par un salut sympathique.

« Au fait, moi c'est Kairi. »

« Kairi », répéta le garçon, son sourire n'ayant pas cessé d'étirer ses lèvres. « Enchanté. »

« Sora, tu dragueras plus tard », l'interrompit le commentateur cynique de tout à l'heure, sa voix reflétant une exaspération certaine. « Le film commence. »

* * *

De ce fait, le film n'avait pas été mauvais; Kairi n'y avait pas fait autant attention qu'elle l'avait décidé au début, parce que Sora avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de celui qui l'accompagnait et de dire des choses ridicules sur le jeu des acteurs ou sur les personnages pendant les deux heures de projection. En sortant de la salle, elle n'avait donc pas d'idée vraiment précise de ce qu'elle avait décidé de voir, mais une sacrée douleur dans les abdominaux. Quelques personnes leur avaient d'ailleurs jeté des insultes accompagnées de « _SHHHHT_ » et de coups d'œils meurtriers, mais aucun des deux ne leur avait accordé la moindre importance, trop concentrés sur les oreilles ridiculement décollées de l'acteur principal et sur sa manière de dire le mot « bonbon ». Booon-booon. Kairi sentit une bouffée d'hilarité l'envahir rien que d'y repenser.

Toujours était-il qu'une fois de retour dans le hall, elle put prendre le temps de détailler un peu plus celui qui l'avait distraite; ses yeux étaient, en effet, très bleus, ses cheveux devaient être couverts d'un gel magique puisqu'ils semblaient raisonnablement doux, il faisait à peine sa taille et ne tenait pas en place. Aussi, ses chaussures, outre leur couleur jaune canari ridicule, étaient démesurément grandes, ce qui lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas une malformation des pieds.

« En fait, c'est les seules que j'ai en ce moment », lui expliqua finalement Sora, qui avait suivi son regard. « Par contre, euh... Je crois qu'on va s'envoler si on sort. »

La jeune fille regarda par les portes vitrées. _Oh_. Le vent semblait prêt à arracher les arbres plantés sur les côtés de la rue, vu la manière dont il les faisait ployer; de plus, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée, se faisant au contraire plus agressive encore si c'était possible.

« On peut pas retourner à l'hosto à pied », constata celui qui devait être le frère de Sora, considérant le fait qu'il lui ressemblait énormément, si l'on faisait exception de ses prunelles ambrées et de ses cheveux noirs.

« A l'hosto ? »

« Hmmm... Ouais. » Grimace gênée. « J'suis hospitalisé, en ce moment. Rien d'grave, mais bon, faut que je rentre à la fin de ma permission si je veux éviter que l'infirmière ne me dévore vivant. »

Elle pouffa à l'image.

« Eh, c'est pas drôle ! Elle est dangereuse cette femme ! »

Son frère hocha la tête, l'air grave, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Il n'avait juste pas l'air du type de personne qui pouvait _craindre_ quelqu'un.

« Je peux vous déposer, sinon. » proposa-t-elle finalement. « A condition que vous ne connaissiez la route, je ne suis pas d'ici. »

Sora lui adressa un regard lumineux.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. Je dis ça juste pour te faire espérer. »

Il lui donna un léger coup amical dans l'épaule.

« C'est nul, ça. Elle est où ta voiture ? »

« Mon _combi_ – elle n'aurait pas du éprouver tant de fierté à prononcer ce mot – est garé juste devant, là. »

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds. « T'as un combi ! Vani, t'entends ça ? Elle a un _combi_! »

« _Vani_ » maugréa quelque chose du genre « _nem'appellepascommeçabordelgrrrr_ » avant d'attraper Sora par le bras.

« Bon, on y va ? »

* * *

Il s'avéra que l'hôpital n'était pas tout proche – facilement dix minutes, sous la pluie battante qui donnait l'impression de vouloir les noyer et en plein milieu de nombreuses voitures abritant des occupants qui, on ne savait pourquoi, étaient bien décidés à faire leurs courses un jour d'alerte orange. Kairi regretta de ne pas avoir pu vérifier la météo, dépourvue d'internet qu'elle était.

« Hé, c'est sympa ça », fit Sora sur le siège avant, attrapant la breloque qu'elle avait accrochée au rétroviseur.

C'était un vieux porte-bonheur qu'elle avait fabriqué quelques années auparavant avec des coquillages, à l'époque où elle vivait encore sur son île natale. Il était un peu abîmé, mais elle le considérait avec une certaine tendresse, aussi se sentit-elle plutôt surprise lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire :

« Prends-le. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Prends-le », répéta Kairi. « Ça porte chance, je suis sûre que t'en as besoin. »

A l'arrière, « Vani » (dont elle avait appris que le nom complet était Vanitas) étouffa un ricanement moqueur.

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

Sora lui lança un sourire à rendre aveugle une chauve-souris tant il était éclatant, et passa presque deux minutes à essayer de comprendre comment était fait le nœud qui maintenait le charme à la branche du rétroviseur avant de finalement réussir à le récupérer.

Ce type était aussi ridicule que génial.

* * *

La chambre d'hôpital de Sora pouvait se résumer en quelques mots à peine : encombrée, colorée, et déjà occupée.

Quand ils entrèrent, le voisin de lit de ce dernier leur offrit un salut avenant, auquel Vanitas rétorqua par « ferme la bouche, t'as l'air niais, crétin » accompagné d'une tape sur la tête et d'un sourire mal contenu. Il se présenta comme « Ventus, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ven, on m'a opéré pour un souffle au coeur ». En effet, il était assez pâle, et sa chemise aux premiers boutons détachés laissait apercevoir le début d'une cicatrice au milieu de son torse.

L'aîné des deux frères se vautra sur la chaise à côté du blond et celui-ci commença à lui parler de toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins sans importance; Kairi, ayant été invitée, assise sur le lit de Sora avec celui-ci, observa avec intérêt Vanitas ne pas dire un seul mot pendant quelques minutes de bavardage, avant d'attraper le visage de Ven et de l'embrasser.

« Ta gueule. »

La jeune femme eut un rire entre nerveux, embarrassé et amusé.

« C'est toujours comme ça », lui indiqua Sora, hilare. « Tu veux faire un Trivial Poursuit ? »

* * *

« Je te déteste », râla Kairi trente minutes plus tard.

Sora était de toute évidence imbattable il ne lui laissait même pas _l'opportunité_ de jouer.

« Mon frère adore Disney. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a pu me faire regarder quand on était petits... »

« Vanitas ? »

« Haha, non. Mon autre frère. Il s'appelle Terra, il a une carrure d'armoire à glace et il se roulerait par terre pour des chatons. »

La rousse eut une pensée pour Cid.

« Tiens, la tempête est finie », observa Ven de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Contre lui, prenant le maximum de place possible comme s'il était une étoile de mer, Vanitas s'était endormi, la bouche ouverte. Kairi étouffa un rire.

« De laquelle tu parles ? »

« Celle-là », fit Sora, d'une voix curieusement douce.

En effet, les nuages s'étaient dispersés le ciel était éclairé des dernières lueurs du soleil couchant, et le vent semblait s'être calmé. Le sol était détrempé et couvert de papiers qu'un imprudent avait dû laisser s'envoler, et la lumière donnait une allure agréable à la chambre.

« Il doit bien être dix huit heures. » murmura-t-il. « Ce qui signifie- »

« Les visites sont finiiiies, bandes de moules ! Tirez vous avant que je n'vous botte tous le cul ! » cria une voix de femme à travers la porte.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Ah. »

« Ouais. »

« Bon bah... J'y vais ? »

« Salut. »

« C'était une bonne après-midi. »

Elle se levait quand une main attrapa la sienne.

« Au fait ! »

« Oui ? »

« J'aime pas le pop-corn. »

Kairi resta figée pendant une éternité ou deux, le temps d'interpréter l'information.

Leva les yeux, croisa un regard bleu.

Sourit.

« Ca commence à quelle heure, les visites, demain ? »


End file.
